April Fools! (Pietro x Reader)
by marvelandimagine
Summary: Pietro is introduced to this April Fools Day for the first time and while he is excited to pull a prank on his girlfriend (reader), it doesn't end the way he planned.


It was late at night and you and Pietro were cozied up on the couch in the Avengers tower, finishing up an episode of House of Cards. While you had seen the season already and knew what was coming, your poor boyfriend couldn't possibly be prepared.

"He just pushed her in front of the train, LIKE THAT!" Pietro yelled out while you shushed him. "I can't believe that just happened! Why would the writers do this?!"

You patted his arm sympathetically, trying not to laugh at how wide his blue eyes had gotten as he was filled with genuine shock. "It's ok, babe, I'm still not over it either."

You heard a clang from the kitchen and looked to see Tony making a bowl of cereal. "House of Cards?" He asked through a mouth of Frosted Flakes. You nodded. Taking one look at Pietro's face, Tony quipped, "Just wait, Roadrunner. It only gets worse."

Pietro groaned and slumped back in the chair. "Y/N, why did you get me sucked into this awful show?!"

You laughed and kissed his forehead. "It'll be worth the heartache, I promise. It's too good to miss."

Tony made to exit the kitchen. "Well, night kids. I'll be checking all of my toothpaste and shampoo bottles in the morning so don't bother trying anything."

You scoffed. "Tony, if I was going to actually partake in April Fools, do you think I would stoop to that base level of pranks? I'm insulted."

Tony grinned and walked off, leaving Pietro looking very confused. "April Fools?" he asked.

"Oh! I forget American holidays are new to you. Every April 1st, people pull pranks and dumb jokes on their friends and yell "April Fools!" You frowned. "To be honest, I don't even know what it actually commemorates."

Pietro nodded slowly. "So," he started in his heavily accented English. "Tomorrow you get to prank people and they do not get mad, no?"

"Well, sometimes people do, but those people are usually just assholes." You yawned and stood up off the couch. "You coming to bed?"

Pietro smiled. "Of course,." You drifted off into a peaceful slumber, unaware that Pietro lay awake, scheming of his plan for this newfound holiday. Neither of you knew the chaos that would ensue.  
—-You awoke the next morning to your usual alarm, rolling over only to find your boyfriend missing. You yawned unconcernedly; you knew Pietro likes to get up early sometimes to run a few hundred miles and burn off some of his boundless energy. You moved to open your closet to grab a pair of sweatpants when all of a sudden, the door burst open and out lunged a man. You cried out as instincts took over, delivering a powerful punch to the side of his head. Preparing to strike again, you looked at the crumbled heap of a human laying on the ground. You know those silver blond strands too well.

"OH MY GOD," you yelled, dropping down to turn Pietro over. He was out cold. "Oh my god please do not tell me I just knocked out my boyfriend when he tried to prank me, I'm never gonna hear the end of this," you thought frantically as you patted his cheek and checked his pulse. Pietro's eyes fluttered open and you sighed with relief.

"Are you OK?!" You stammered. "I am so sorry I didn't even process who was coming at me, I just panicked." Pietro sat up slowly, rubbing his temple. "Damn, you pack a punch, dragoste. You hugged him close, your shock being replaced slowly with hilarity. "How did you think you jumping out at me would end, my dear?" Pietro indignantly replied, "Well, you said you're supposed to fool people today. I thought you would just jump back and yell, and I would yell April Fools and win and we'd both winced. "I didn't know it would hurt that much."  
You held your head in your hands and started laughing uncontrollably. "What?" Pietro asked. You looked up at him and smiled at his pouting face. You brought his lips to yours. Breaking apart, you said, "Your effort was adorable. But surprise attacks on a trained assassin just spells disaster, Piet." He sighed and brought his hand to cup your face. "Point taken." A grin suddenly broke across his face, "So, you think I can get Stark?"


End file.
